A Bet For The Ages
by Gamer Geek
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are now in position for the throne, on a lazy day they make a bet with the current king and queen. Basically Simba and Nala are turned into cubs, but troubles brew and they are kidnapped, read to find out what happens.
1. A bet is made

**This chapter isn't the original chapter. Somewhere somehow the first chapter was lost and I can't find it. Hopefully this chapter will make a good replacement. I basically remember some of the chapter so I guess I have something to build up on.

* * *

**The sun was high in the air and a comfortable breeze ran across the grassy plains. Priderock stood as it always had, proud and proper. Two cubs were playing by a lone tree, clear of foliage and dried up but still alive. "You pounced on my bug! It was my turn Nuza" a small golden lioness cub named Reynah growled.

"No it wasn't! You got the last one remember!" replied a darker golden lion cub, obviously lying in his attempt to trick his sister.

Before Nuza spoke again he was confronted by his sister's paw, the force stung even if she didn't use her claws. The cubs swung at each other until Reynah eventually sent her and her brother into a ball rolling across the grassy land like a basketball rolling across a basketball court.

Meanwhile a silhouette of a large lion walked casually down from the cave inside Priderock and down the steps until the shadow reached the base. The large figure began to walk around the monumental rock but just as it turned left the figure was hit by an orange ball formed by two cubs.

On impact Nuza and Reynah broke apart, Reynah landing on her butt and Nuza landing on his stomach both were speechless and they forced there heads up and looked up at the large shadow giant.

"What are you two doing?" the large lion seemed to cut the tension as he spoke. The sun seemed to hit the lion at just the right moment and angle to hide the shadows facial features in a blanket of black, that is until he brought his head down to cub level.

"Oh its just you Kovu, you kind of scared us their" replied Reynah, snapping out of her fear and sitting up properly, her brother soon following and sitting beside her. "Dumb-Dumb over here took my bug"

"Did not slug breathe!" snapped an annoyed Nuza.

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

The fighting progressed for around a minute until Kovu attempted to stop it. "How 'bout you both just forget it. Nuza let Reynah get the next bug alright?" he attempted to solve the fight. Kovu spent the next five minutes trying to find equal ground between the brother and sister, eventually he succeeded.

"Fine, sorry for taking your bug, I will let you get the next bug" Nuza apologized, trying to sound as apologetic as he possible could be.

At first, Reynah replied by looking away from her brother, a pout still on her face. "I guess I did sort of overreact" she replied finally facing her brother once again but this time with a grin on her face. "Come on, lets play tag" and with that the two cubs where off to enjoy the rest of the day. Kovu turned around and began his short walk back to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile:

An older lion with a faded red mane stepped out of his royal home to enjoy the sight of the sun, his queen with a faded yet still bright coat stepped by his side. 'Time has treated them well' some say once the king and queen would pass them.

"Look at that Nala, its Nuza and Reynah at it again" the lion with the faded red mane spoke up, his name was Simba and he ruled Pride Rock with a kind heart and swift thinking. Simba looked from on top Pride Rock and saw Kovu, his son in law, trying to stop the bickering brother and sister duo.

"Remember when we were like that? Always playing together and having short fights that were over absolutely nothing and lasted only moments...you always ended up losing the fight" the King's queen grinned, looking back on old times of her youth, it all seemed so long ago.

"Yeah...you still end up winning all the fights" Simba chuckled back at Nala.

Nala placed her head under Simba and the two shared a quick nuzzle. "And I always will..." the queen replied with a grin that clearly showed she was flirting.

"And I'm ok with that" Simba grinned "To be a cub again..." the king sighed looking at his mate who replied with a simple "yeah." The king turned his sight once more to the cubs fighting and just in time to see the cubs go off and play a game of tag. He noticed Kovu and decided to lift his head off of Nala's and address his son-in-law.

"Dang...those two always seem to be fighting, why they won't just get along" spoke the black manned lion as he stepped up Pride Rock.

"Because they're cubs" grinned Simba and he stepped forward to talk to Kovu, of course Nala fell in step beside him. "I'm sure you were just like them when you were young. I know Kiara was" and as if on cue a young yet mature lioness stepped out of the royal den.

"I resent that" Kiara teased her father while walking beside her mate Kovu. "I find it hard to believe cubs could be that hard to raise"

Nala gave Simba a glance that just practically spoke for itself saying {She just said something she will regret}. "So..." the queen began and started to circle around Kiara and Kovu, stepping as if she was as sly as a fox. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had to deal with Simba over there when he was a cub" she smiled, nodding her head over to the direction of Simba when she spoke her mate's name.

"Like you were any easier" Simba replied with a friendly smug. "As I recall it wasn't just me that accidentally led a swarm of angry bees to Priderock" a grin came to not only Simba's mug but Nala's as well.

"I bet you two weren't as bad as you bragged, me and Kiara could deal with you two easily" Kovu had just made a gamble that in the long run he couldn't win, it was a joke indeed but...

"Did someone mention a' bet?" an oddly colored primate by the name of Rafiki swung in from a lone branch sticking out from Priderock. "Rafiki can make it happen" the aged primate always had a soft spot for gambling

"How so?" Simba questioned even if over the years he learned not to question the magic man who has an answer to absolutely everything.

"With this of-course" Rafiki pulled a gourd off of his staff and snapped it in half revealing a blue liquid with chips of gourd that reflected the light giving it a sparkly appearance as well. "So what are the stakes?" he asked.

Nala, the brains of the couple (Simba and Nala) was the first to speak up. "If we win and you cannot handle me and Simba until the spell wares off then Kiara has to hunt in my place and let me sleep while Kovu takes inventory on the Pridelands"

Kiara, the lioness who wears the pants in her relationship spoke up "Fine but if we win then you and Dad are going to have to sleep outside for a week"

Simba finally had a chance to speak, "Deal, Rafiki give us what yeah got" which ended the discussion of the terms of the bet. Rafiki placed the gourd half on the ground and Simba began to lap at it, his mate quickly following, giving a friendly one-eyed death stare up to her daughter and son-in-law.

"So now what" The red manned king spoke. "Do we just-" The King was cut off when suddenly his vision began to blur. The breeze picked up and before he knew it he and his mate were surrounded by a small tornado.

"Wasn't it you would said {To be a cub again}?" The queen chuckled, her voice getting noticeably higher as she spoke. No one could see it but she was getting significantly smaller and even began to get a lighter coat.

"Well now we can live the glory days right?" a high pitch voice came, it was Simba who had already had only half the mane he did before taking the potion.**

* * *

A replacement is never as good as the original and I'm sorry for that but I tried my best to give my newer readers a chapter that will allow them to follow the story without a WTF moment right in the first chapter. Also, I wrote this whole thing on my Ipod so I guess sorry if It turned out weird, however I think it turned out just fine.**

**I hope you all forgive me but I don't know where the original was. If I did it would be reposted but I can't...its gone forever. Thank you for understanding and I'm sorry for the slight differences. **


	2. Chapter 2 couldn't think of a name

********

******______**

******______**

This chapter isn't full of action, actually I wrote it to be a bit hearted, trust me there will be action but right now I just felt in a different mood.

******_____Once again, I wrote this at around 4 a.m. but I think its pretty decent  
I will try to update everyday or every other day depending on if I have writers block or if im feeling creative plus I want to occassionally get some sleep...so that is why some days I may just take a day off_**

Once again...I don't own anything in this story besides Nuza and Reynah in the previous chapter. The characters and setting are all owned by Disney...I do own this fanfic though, the way I edited the story is my idea and I claim that...disney can't take that away from me.

* * *

When the tornado of dirt cleared, it allowed the sun to see and reveal Simba and Nala, both almost four times smaller then they previously were just a mere minute ago. "Well, aren't you two just the cutest cubs I've ever seen" Kiara teased, almost having to cover her mouth to stop laughing at this sight. She turned her head to her left and looked over her shoulder, in the process of looking over her shoulder she noticed Kovu, laughing at the top of his lungs at Kiara's comment, and rolling on his back and holding his stomach to lessen the pain that the laughing caused him.

Simba, now the size of a average house cat, had to look up when he talked to Kiara or Kovu, who now appeared like giants to him. "Ha ha, very funny" Simba mocked. "Remember, until this spell wares off, you will have to act as our parents, that right mom?" he asked, looking up at Kiara who was just now starting to recover from holding back her laughs.

"Right da-…I mean, son" Kiara corrected her self, now looking down at her old father but new cub. In the background Kovu had just finished his own private laughing festival signaled by him standing up and wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that…kids…daddy just had to finish some business" Kovu chuckled at his lie, this was a weird bet and he had a feeling it would take some getting use to but he was going to be a good sport and get into the fatherly act, hoping Kiara would act in a motherly act.

Nala, who had previously sat back and listened into the conversation going on, finally decided to speak up and join in. "Hey Simba…you think what I'm thinking" and with that Nala whispered something in Simba's ear. A childish grin formed across his face, he gave a quick nod and looked up to Kiara and Kovu.

"Can we please go out and play?" the two cubs said in unison, both looking up at there new parents and both having a huge smile on there faces, they thought that if it worked in the past during there childhood then it should work now.

At this point the sun was almost about to set, Rafiki had been long gone and a lot of cubs, all younger then Nala and Simba, were falling asleep next to there parents.

"Actually, I think we should be heading to bed" Kiara yawned. Kovu agreed and showed so by nodding to the cubs when they looked up towards him, hoping that he would have a different out look on Kiara's demand.

Simba and Nala just replied by saying they weren't tired and wanted to go and play.

"Kovu…grab 'em" Kiara laughed at after her sentence. Simba and Nala shouted "No" playfully, both began to run in the opposite direction, they split up in a attempt to make it harder for the new parents to catch up to there new cubs.

It was the perfect image of a family, everyone was playing, using up the last bit of the sun. However, things aren't always perfect, things happen outside the Pride rock…places such as the outlands.

"Look at them…all having soooooo much fun…what a perfect family" the voice mocked as it was appeared from a bush, perched on a hill that overlooked Pride rock. "You hurt my family and now I will hurt yours" the voice threatened, thinking the two cubs he saw were Kovu and Kiara's kids.

A moment passed and we find our new parents walking back up Pride rock and into the cave. Kovu carried a tired Nala, whose eyes were droopy from the long chase that seemed like it lasted a hour, by her scruff and Kiara carried a squirmy Simba, trying to free himself from Kiara's jaw as he was carried by his scruff. "Put me down" the young male cub laughed.

"Oh just give it up" Nala gave small tired laugh, realizing that Simba would keep it going for as long as he could unless someone told him to stop.

Kovu and Kiara both put the cubs down, Kovu was the first to lay down on his side, Kiara sat down and then progressively stretched until she was flat on the ground, she then laid her head on Kovu's mane, causing him to smile slightly. "Come on kids, squeeze in" she told them, pulling the two cubs inward into the gap between Kiara's head and Kovu's head.

At first Simba felt uncomfortable at the idea of sleeping between his daughter and her mate but he knew saying something would do him no good since he was a cub and the adults would always out rank him until the spell wore off. He and Nala both rested there heads on Kovu's mane, Nala was the first to do so but Simba eventually followed.

"Why is my mane suddenly a pillow for everyone…anyone else want a space?" he joked. Kovu laughed at the fact that he suddenly was the cave pillow with two cubs and a mate sleeping on his mane. Nala, Simba and Kiara all replied with a laugh as well.

"Honey…I mean mom, can you tell us a story?" Nala asked, he eyes barely half open, she was tired and she just wanted to fall a sleep to a good story.

"Sure, let me think of something…" yawned the new mother. She paced through her mind thinking of a story or at least trying to recall one. It took a moment but eventually a story came to mind.

While all this talk was going on Simba was thinking of something to do when he awoke tomorrow. He wanted to give Kiara and Kovu a awakening they would never forget…first part of parenthood…learn to wake up to everything. A small grin grew on his face and then he nudged his head further into Kovu's mane, trying to get to sleep so he could wake up earlier.

****************

______

_

* * *

_

**_I would say this is a chapter ending to satisfy everyone. The next chapter will most likely be the story that Kiara is telling.  
__  
__Keep in mind though…who was that voice who threaten Kovu from the distance…is something going to happen to young Simba and Nala…well, lets find out later, keep on reading and following_**

****

_I would quickly like to thank all four people that reviewed, your praise helped me continue doing what I do._

This definantly isn't the longest chapter nor does it involve a lot of detail, I tried to add as much detail as I could but truthfully this chapter is mainly dialog...

____


	3. Kiara's story

_**Me again, this chapter will mostly be the story that Kiara tells Nala, I realize I could continue the story but I want to make you guys and gals wait just a bit longer, of course I will add a bit more after the story.**_

_**When I write I normally have nothing planed out, its all off the top of my head…it works for me though so I don't mind. I'm also not the best at story writing, keeping that in mind please give me a break if this isn't the best story you have ever head.**_

_**My organizing system for my rough drafts are screwed up…I have my first chapter typed on the home computer, the second chapter in a notebook and I'm typing this on my sister's computer and I will email it to myself…basically hopefully this doesn't become a 10 chapter story…which it defiantly wont…there's nothing wrong with fan fiction with 10 chapters in them but I think it should only be that long if the story is actually completely original and barely based off the story it is themed from**_

_**This chapter really could be skipped and we can all move on with our lives but… basically your under my control…((LOL)) don't worry…I will feed you and pet you…and let you out to use the restroom at least 10 times a day…**_

_**And a final note…I have realized that if you read fan fiction from this site on your ipod touch then the sentences appear at least two times bigger…I read it on my ipod to make me think I can actually write a long sentence.

* * *

**_"Well Nala…this is a story about two people you may have heard off…there names are Rafiki and Zazu and this is the story of there day off" Kiara told her, looking over to Kovu and then at her parents…I mean…her cubs. Kovu had his eyes closed but by the angle of his ears Kiara knew he was listening in, Simba had already fallen asleep and Nala was looking up at Kiara as she eagerly awaited the story.

The story:

_King Kovu stood at the entrance of the King and Queen's cave where they sleep, a now older yet still young looking mandrill by the name of Rafiki came walking up to the King with the aid of his mystical staff. Queen Kiara stood slightly behind the left of the King, she too was looking as Rafiki stood in attention. The sun had just now been in the sky for about two hours now and Pride Rock was now starting to become more active again. Out in the short distance a small figure of a horn bill flew inward to Pride Rock, every second the figure would get that much bigger, eventually the horn bill by the name of Zazu landed beside Rafiki._

"_You called us your Highness?" Zazu spoke prior to just landing, he was extremely smaller then Kovu or Kiara but he was part of there Pride meaning that size didn't matter also meaning that Zazu had nothing to be afraid of. Zazu stood up as proper as a bird could, he was always up tight and always attempted to keep the royal cubs inline even though he is almost always unsuccessful._

"_Yes Zazu, you and Rafiki…well mostly you Zazu, have been working hard I grant you both a break, you both deserve it" The King addressed, allowing both a day off. Rafiki gave a slight chuckle when Kovu recognized Zazu as the one who worked harder, Rafiki knew this was true but then again Rafiki was always more fun._

"_But your Highness, there is so much work that hasn't been done, you have the new law and then you have to patrol the boundaries earlier today and-" Zazu was cut off by Kiara who now decided to step forward and was now side by side with Kovu. _

"_and all of that is already planned for, you guys have your day off, we will be fine" Kiara assured, looking down at Zazu who was at a minimum of at least two times shorter. Kovu gave a reassuring node to him and then dismissed Zazu and Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu walking back into there cave._

"_Oh dear oh dear of dear…there is so much to do and they won't even allow me to help" Zazu paced back and forth, somewhat afraid for what may happen to the kingdom while he was gone._

"_Me tinks that you need to calm down…have fun… hakuna matata, lets relax in dah jungle!" Rafiki suggested, looking down at Zazu. The horn bill reluctantly accepted and they were both now off to the jungle for a nice day of relaxation._

_Meanwhile__:_

"_Son, today you will become a great hunter" told a old hyena to his son. "For today is the day you get your first kill" he stated, standing up and walking into the direction of the jungle, his son following closely behind._

_Back to our two friends__:_

"_Rafiki I don't see how this is relaxing" Zazu complained after getting tangled up in all the foliage of the jungle, Rafiki right by him untangling him. _

"_Dah journey is half dah fun" Rafiki replied, suddenly a rustle from a near by bush caught Rafiki's hearing. "We are not alone" Rafiki whispered to Zazu, making the horn bill go silent. Suddenly the rustling repeated itself and was now in a different bush, were there two monsters or just one?. Rafiki continued to untangle Rafiki as fast as he could, always keeping a eye on the bushes he had seen movement in._

"_Alright…focus…silently move and then get into position" the father hyena instructed, he and his son were now in two different bushes that were side by side, the son getting instructions whispered to him from his father. The young hyena stuck his rump in the air and crotched closer and closer, almost reaching the perimeter of the bush he was hiding in._

"_Rafiki watch out!" Zazu shouted, being able to see a now pouncing hyena fly through the sky right at his mandrill friend._

The story is cut off

Kiara looked down at Nala, who was now completely asleep and snuggled closer to Kiara. "well…the story ends with Rafiki and Zazu causing the all the trees to over causing a domino affect that reaches that farthest reaches of the kingdom" Kiara finished. She licked Nala on the head which didn't feel out of the ordinary considering that Nala is still her mom at heart.

Simba was having one of his dreams, he was on top of a hill, playing with Nala, suddenly a hyena snuck up behind him, giving him the hit of a life time, Simba was a cub in his dream and the shear force of the hit sent Simba flying into a lone tree trunk. The hyena crept slowly and menacingly towards Simba, its teeth drenched red with the remains of its previous remains.

"Ahhh!" Simba shouted, waking up, he looked around and noticed he was back in his cave, it was now even darker then when he went to sleep. Then Simba got another idea…well she is my mom" he silently chuckled. He walked up to Kiara and nudged her, progressively getting harder after each nudge, Kiara remained awake. "Mom…I had a bad dream" He whined, trying to make it sound as childish as he could, the more he could do so the more it would annoy Kiara. Simba reached over and lifted Kiara's eye lid, revealing her eye. "Mom…wake up…I had a bad dream…" He once again whined, this time Kiara woke up.

"Simba…your not going to make this easy…are you?" Kiara yawned, she had been asleep for only half a hour and now she was more tired then ever. Simba replied with a smile, he wasn't lying when he said he had a bad dream but he did know that waking Kiara up is exactly what Kiara did to him and what he did to Sarabi, his real mom.

"Come on…" she said pulling Simba closer towards her, it took Kiara a whole hour and a half to get back to sleep yet it only took Simba ten or so minutes. Kiara was aggravated but she was determined to win this bet.

* * *

_**Some of you may think of this as filler and well…technically it is but I took my break from fan fics today and I felt I had a responsibility to give you guys at least one chapter by the end of my mini-vacation...**_

_**The story Kiara told may be made into a one shot if I ever run out of ideas…if you would like to see that then please say something in your review**_

_**Once again I don't own any of the original characters in The Lion King…yadah yadah and I really only claim the rights to the characters I made and the short story I wrote in this chapter…**_

_**Thanks everyone who REVIEW and/or READS my chapters…your reviews have all been positive which makes me think that I'm doing something right, I couldn't ask for a better group of readers for my first story. I would also appreciate more if you give me a idea or praise for something in my story, this way I can decide how I should form the rest of my work.**_


	4. Who is the lion?

_**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I just have had writers block  
**__**Plus I decided to take a break…during my break, I slept in and I also made 60 bucks around the neighborhood  
**__**If anyone (we know that means everyone in this case) is wondering who the secret voice declaring revenge on Kovu is, then you will get to find out who is it…next chapter that is…  
**__**Also I just want to say that I kinda lost like 50 bucks due to Itunes messing up and removing all my music and videos when I synced it…I'm not really mad…just really really annoyed…anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell everyone that may like it, about it.  
**_

"Uhhh honey…" Kiara was awoken by the sound of her mate right next to her ear. "Where are the cubs…did you let them go out and play?" her mate asked, Kiara still had her eyes close while Kovu on the other hand had just woken up ten minutes ago but was still able to keep his eyes open.

Kiara slowly went back to sleep at the sound of her mates calming voice, suddenly her eyes slowly began to widen. "What do you mean 'did I let them out and play!' " she shouted, quickly getting on all four of her legs, she looked around the cave frantically, looking for Simba and Nala. "Oh come on!" she moaned. "This is not going to be easy…" she told her self silently and then looked over to her mate and repeated her sentence. "Come on!" she ordered Kovu as she ran out of the cave, in search of the cubs.

The sun had barely been out for more then half a hour which in other words means that Simba and Nala have been up for at least a whole hour. Kiara and Kovu both stopped in unison at the balcony of Pride Rock, here they would be able to see most of the land. "Uhhh…honey…I know where they are…" he told her, nudging her and then directing her into the direction of a rhino stampede. Kovu and Kiara both moaned at the same time and were soon running quickly over to the stampede .

"Weeeeeeeee!" Simba and Nala laughed, they were both sitting on a rhino, riding it like a racing horse. "I'm glad I let you talk me into this!" Nala chuckled, through the sounds of hundreds of rhino feet hitting pure dirt under them. Zazu flew over the stampede looking for the young cubs.

Once Zazu caught sight of them he flew over head right above them. "I demand you two get down this instant!" he ordered, looking at them sternly while trying to keep himself at a smart distance from the stampede.

"If you say so" Simba chuckled, grabbing Nala by the paw and dragging her off the rhino, out of sight from Zazu. A person would normally think Simba and Nala would be smashed right now but in reality they landed in a gopher hole and were crawling through the tunnel. "And you thought we would get in trouble…" Simba laughed, directing his sentence to Nala who was now crawling through the cave system behind Simba. Both cubs emerged from the tunnel system, they were now just outside of the Pridelands. "Oh no…" they both said in unison, they both still knew the land like the back of there paws and they knew this was the outlands, land that time and the sun forgot, all was dead besides the savages hidden amongst it.

"Ahhh!" shouted Nala, turning around and noticing a wave of ten hyenas surrounding them. Simba quickly turned his head and was shocked at the size of hyenas, he hadn't seen them this large since he was a cub…this was all due to the fact that Simba was used to being larger then the hyenas but was now way smaller. Nala quickly cowered as she slowly crept closer to Simba for protection.

"Well…don't you too make a good couple…" a hyena chuckled. "Hey fellas, did we order a side dish we our lion?" the same hyena laughed, looking over at Nala as he called her the side dish.

Simba gave a roar as he stood in front of Nala, his roar only sounded like a mad meow. It was embarrassing but right now embarrassment was the last thing Simba had on his mind. "Leave us alone…" Simba ordered them, Nala and him both now cowering back, only to have there hind quarters meeting a tall rock wall .

"Well, well, well…look who we have here…if it isn't Kovu 's kids…" A voice appeared out of no were, on top of the rock wall that restricted Simba and Nala from escaping, stood a very well built lion, he had three scars on his nose from were he was obviously clawed or cut deeply by sticks and such.

"Were not K-" Simba was cut off by Nala putting her paw over his face. Why would she have done that for, would it have really made a difference if they knew he was Simba and she was Nala.

"If they knew that you're the old king and I'm the old queen then we would be attacked right here right now…lets just see were this is going" Nala whispered into Simba's ear. Simba's eyes got wider as he noticed Nala was right. The young lioness looked around looking for the strange voice, she looked up only to see a figure of a strong lion hidden in the darkness that was the outlands.

The mysterious lion gave a loud annoying laugh and jumped from rock to rock, progressively arriving in front of Simba and Nala. "Don't worry…as long as you do what I say this will all go along smoothly and no one…well…mostly no one will get hurt" he finished with a laugh. The outlands were progressively getting darker, making it harder for the two young cubs to even make out a figure unless it was directly in front of them.

Simba and Nala were quickly picked up, individually by there scruff. Nala gave a small yelp as a sharp tooth pierced her skin. "Stop whining you little brat" the mysterious lion snapped back. He hadn't been carrying either of them, he was just leading the two hyenas that were holding them up by there scruff.

"Kiara, Kovu!" shouted Zazu as he flew and landed in front of the rushing new parents. Both tripped over there bird friend, Zazu was now a bit shaken up but he quickly got up and walked over to Kiara and her mate. "Simba and Nala…there gone…they were riding on top of a rhino and I told them to get down…they jumped…now I don't know were they went" Zazu rushed through his sentence and then took a minute to catch his breath

"What!" both Kiara and Kovu shouted together, looking quickly at each other. Both began running out to the Elephant Graveyard, believing that would be there first stop after they were finished riding rhinos. "Zazu inform the pride that were going out of the Pridelands for a bit, tell them to not go looking for us until a day passes!" Kovu ordered, looking back at Zazu as he ran.

"Kiara…" Kovu panted, running as fast as he could.

"Yes?" his mate replied.

"I think we lost the bet…" Kovu told her, he was still panting, just barely keeping up with Kiara, who was running faster then he could, most likely because these were her parents in danger while Kovu was still worried, he didn't have a deep connection to make himself push himself as hard as Kiara.

"Yes…I will show that little runt what happens when you mess with my family!" the mysterious lion told himself as he and his followers, along with the two cubs who were still being carried, walked into a dark cave, bones layered the floor and a prison cell made out of a elephant's rib cage stood behind in the back of the cave. "Put them in there!" he ordered the hyenas. Nala and Simba were quickly sealed in the cell, the bones were kept so close together and were stuck so far deep into the ground that escape by squeezing through or digging under was impossible.

"Simba…what are we going to do?" asked, keeping herself close to Nala. She whispered soft enough that only Simba could hear her, this way Simba's and her identity would be kept secret.

"I don't know…I just don't know" Simba told her, he nudged her comfortably, he would try to keep the both of them calm and collective Simba and Nala sat there, in the cold and dark, wondering what is going to happen. They could barely hear the faint commands of the mysterious hyena. Simba thought for a second and thought he heard the voice long ago but couldn't match it with a face.

"Looks like mommy and daddy don't even know were you two are…you better hope that you keep the master in a good mood…or else some one is going to get hurt…and your heads would be the first on the chopping block" the hyena gave a chuckle and walked out of the cave, out into the outlands, which barely showed more light then that of the cave.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed…please review and follow if you like the story. In your reviews, if you guess who the lion is then I won't tell you…the lion could be anybody…but who…all the outlanders joining the Pridelands, remember**_

_**I don't think I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I may be able to get another chapter in for you the readers. I had fun writing this chapter and this may actually be the first chapter I wrote were I'm not tired or I'm not writing up to midnight…truthfully I don't even know who won the bet yet so it is technically still anyone's game.**_

Also sorry if my chapters appear short...I acturally noticed that when looking at the story it looks kinda short...but trust me when I say a document like this takes like 3 and a half pages on microsoft word...so it is not really short...in my oppinon.


	5. She knows

_**Wow…sorry for the long wait…I was doing some jobs and then I noticed three days have passed and then it kind of got a bit embarrassing knowing I put it off that long...**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Kovu and Kiara made a bet with Simba and Nala saying that they could raise young Simba and Nala, Rafiki uses magic and makes them cubs and now the bet it on. A mysterious lion comes into play and kidnaps Simba and Nala…what will happen, let's find out  
**_

The two cubs were awaken by the beam of sun hitting their faces, normally the sun only hit this part of the land like that for only a hour. "Simba…tell the sun to go back to bed" Nalayawned, she had been up half the night crying over there new found predicament. Nalaslowly got to her feet, dried tears caused the fur under her eyes to turn just a bit darker than usual which didn't matter since the tunnel was only going to be lit for a couple minutes more.

"Psst!" snapped Simba, puttinga figure to his mouth; he was tryingto listen into a conversation. "They're talking about the man who put us here" he quickly looked over to Nala and then turned his attention back to the mouth of the cave, a butt of a hyena shown in the cave. Nalaquickly went silent and turned her attention to the opening of their prison as well.

The sun suddenly hit the ground at just the right angle, lighting the whole cave up. "How was your sleep you little brats…" a female adult walked into the cave smirking, the voice was very familiar. "Vitani" Nala mumbled, ever since the two groups merged both the lions had had mixed feelings about Vitani, at least until Kovutalked them into beingmore understanding. "I hear my brother brought you little runts here…so…do you think Kovu would give more for his runts as a whole or piece by piece" she chuckled at her ill humored joke.

"We can discuss that later sis" a voice echoed from the back, it wasn't a deep voice, just an annoyingteenage sounding voice, one fit for a young adult. A now older and worn Nuka stepped into the cave, a corrupt smirk on his face. "So…what are your names?" Nukalooked down at the prison of bone and saw the two cowering cubs, nudged close to each other in fear, normally they wouldn't be shocked but just the pure fact of betrayal from Vitani plus the pure size difference between them and Nuka all equaled two freaked out cubs.

"Uhhh…Kendra…" Nala had to think fast or else she would look like she had something to hide. "and this is Kahn" she looked over to Simba, hoping he would play along. The more the play along the saver they would be, or at least she hoped so.

Simba just turned and faced Nala givingher a face that just screamed 'what the heck?' "What are you planningon doing…why are you even doingthis" he asked, trying to not sound as afraid as he really was.

"Well…first we will send a messenger telling your parents we have the precious cubs" Nukaadded a bit more to the word precious. "Your dang father nearly killed me…he betrayed his own family…just for…her" he really hated Kiara; she was nothing but trouble for his whole family. "He left me to die…if it wasn't for those dangwild dogs looking for food I would probably be dead" he started, Simba looked up a bit and noticed that Nuka had a bite mark in his ear.

All these talk brought back dark memories for Simba, he himself was almost killed, he remembered Nuka, he was basically a psycho with fur. "That doesn't sound like our father" the young cub added, it didn't sound like Kovu now, yet maybe if Simba never got to really get close to him then he would have agreed with Nuka. "Cant you just let us go…we will tell him to give you whatever you want" Simbanever was good with reasoning, Zazu normally did all that.

"As if...with you two I will practically run Pride-whatever you call it" he chuckled and then reached into the prison cell, using his claw to lift Simbaup by the scruff, he lifted him up and kept him spinning in midair in front of his own face.

Simba reached out and attempted to swipe at Nuka's muzzle. He was quickly blocked by Vitani'spaw. "Now now now…I sure that's not how mommy showed her little babies how to play" she teased, hitting Simbain the back of the head, making sure to still keep him on Nuka's claw. "Come with me…" she said sternly. She grabbed Simbaharshly by the scruff, sinking a few of her teeth into his skin. Simba cringed in pain; he was now swinging freely in the air by his neck. "Don't worry…your sister will be ok…for now" Simba could barely understand her since she spoke with him in her mouth. "See this…if you escape…you won't make it far" she mumbled as she stepped on the edge of Nuka's land.

The realization finally hit him; he saw that the only thingin the distance was thorn bush after thorn bush. "How did we even get here there is nothing for mi-" he was cut off by Vitani flinging her head back at Nuka, causing Simbato go flyingin the air while still staying connected to the grown lionesses mouth. "Simba…I know it's you're…and that so called sister of yours is clearly Nala…I sware if Nuka and these hyenas were any dumber they would be trees" she mumbled through clenched teeth, still gripping onto the young cub. "Don't worry…I won't turn your names in…Nuka would go crazy and kill you and Nala…the plan would be messed up" she was clearly the brains of the plan.

Nuka stepped out from the cave and walked away, this left Vitani the chance to enter the cave again and dropped Simba into the cell. "See you at lunch" she chuckled coldly and left the cave.

"Nala…" Simba began. "She knows…" he ended looking over at Nalawho at this point was just looking at the mouth of the cave until she heard Simba in which caused her to quickly look Simba in the eyes, shock and confusion filling her thoughts.

* * *

_**Truthfully I wrote this without having a thought at all, I really didn't feel this is my best work but I had to stop procrastinating, please review and tell me how you liked it. I guess this is just a chapter I used to slowly creep towards the action**_

Thanks to Samuel Reiman I actually went back and read this, I corrected 'Vatani' and revised it to the correct 'Vitani' sorry if this caused any confusion, it shouldn't have. I also fixed some grammaticalstuff and censored a word to make it fit the age rating.

Looking back at this I noticed that this is a very short chapter, in-fact it is the shortest I've written, I know its not really top notch material but like I said, I wasn't really feeling it that day and this chapter was really just here to nudge the audience closer to climax of the story.


	6. The Plan is in Act

_**It's only been 3 days since my last update, plus it was a somewhat holiday  
**__**So basically I don't feel like it was a long wait  
**__**It just dawned on me that I have actually reached 5 chapters,  
**__**It has also dawned that I only have 14 or so reviews  
**__**I need those reviews people, please keep reviewing, it's a awesome feeling getting a email saying that I got a review  
**__**I would also like to say thanks to everyone who has favorited my story  
**__**Or subscribed, ect. I believe I got like 5 new favorites/subscribers  
**__**Since the release of chapter 5  
**__**Also a heads up to end this authors note:  
**__**I have a things for school (it's a club) and we do crap over the summer  
**__**So basically it like two weeks I have to wake up at 9 a.m. and then get home at 4p.m. Its not a big deal since I already take forever to update but yeah just a heads-up  
**_

"What do you mean she knows?" Nala was dumbfounded, she had gotten closer to Vitani and even took her out hunting with the pride, now she was here, the mastermind behind her captor. She turned and faced Simba, hoping that it was just some sick joke. Her eyes only left Simba's for a second and that was only to make sure that Vitani had left completely.

"Well" the young lion took a pause as he thought of how to explain it. It would have been easy to explain yet it would be hard to considering that they trusted Vitani, both of them. "You know when she picked me up…well she showed me that were basically on a big elevated plateau, with jagged rocks on the perimeter and thorn bushes surrounding the land under the plateau" he tried to use as much detail as he could. "And then she said that she knew that I was Simba and you were Nala" he tried to pronounce the names as silently as possible incase of some hyena who just decided to listen in.

"What are we going to do? How will Kiara and Kovu find us, how will we get out, and what is going to happen when she tells Nuka" a frighten Nala pelted her mate with question after question, the realization of what was going on finally hit her, like a axe to a tree.

"Don't worry" he reassured her, putting his front left paw on her shoulder, they both sat in the faded sun light in there cell. "She said that she wouldn't tell Nuka or anyone…" he tried to start out by reassuring her on a high note before dropping the bomb. "Because that would ruin her plan" he frowned as his last sentence left his muzzle. What had she planned out, obviously Nuka wasn't smart enough to come up with a plan like this, Nuka had a plan yet he was sure that Vitani was just using Nuka to cover for her real plan.

The two cubs just sat there, looking up at the roof of the cave, waiting for what they didn't know. It was as if some one told them they would die this week yet they never said what day. Anything could happen at any moment yet they would be completely helpless at the situation. The silence was nothing compared to the wait, nothing happened, life went on while there's stood still.

Meanwhile out in the Elephant Graveyards a worried Kiara and a furious Kovu rummaged through bones and jagged rocks. "Dang it!" Kovu worried, he and his mate were unsuccessful at there hunt for the young cubs. The Elephant Graveyard practically remained silent after Scar left, it just stood untouched, open to whatever stepped foot on its land. It was still a creepy place but at least no hyena or wild dog was around.

Kiara looked over her shoulder to her mate. He was just digging and clawing at anything that he could touch. It was hopeless, Kiara held her head low a lone tear falling down her left eye. "Kovu, there not here…there just not here" she placed her paw on his shoulder yet it was hard to remain doing that as his shoulder blades moved fast and without control as he dug.

Out in the short distance stood a hyena, standing proudly almost valiantly perched on top a cliff top. He was looking down at the worried Kiara and Kovu, who he believed to be parents at this point since he, nor anyone had heard or seen Simba and Nala being turned into cubs. "Look at them…so pathetic, looking for there cubs…" he chuckled to himself. The shaggy hyena jumped from cliff top to cliff top until he landed on a cliff looking down Kiara and Kovu. "Hey!" he shouted to get there attention, both of the lions reacted with a quick glance up at the Nuka's messenger. "We got your cubs, if you ever want them back then you will calming follow me!" he chuckled in a normal and corrupt hyena voice. The messenger was soon running, top speed from cliff top to cliff top, eventually jumping from edge to edge and landing on solid ground. Kiara and Kovu quickly following his every footstep.

Back at the plateau Nuka and Vitani both walked into the cave, looking down at the cubs in there cell, at this point the two cubs were asleep, that was really all they could at a time like this. "Nuka, as long as there alive you wont be completely safe, you have to kill Kovu" a annoyed Vitani stood side by side with her brother. "Yeah…like I can get him alone and even if I did he could probably take me and the hyenas on" Vitani thought that may have actually been the smartest thing at Nuka had ever said, he was correct, he needed more then mangy hyenas, he needed strength…he needed wild dogs.

"We have time…as long as you let me get you it" Vitani replied, this was all falling so well into her plan. Vitani went on telling Nuka about a plan that she had come up with. She knew her brother would go for anything as long as he would eventually get the prize.

"And then I get to be king, right!" He looked Vitani in the eye, he was confused about her plan but he didn't care, he only had one goal set in mind, he wanted to make mother proud and take Scar's place. Vitani replied with a yes and then the brother and sister duo were both out of the cave to do what they needed to. Moments passed, Nuka was out to play leader and Vitani was back in the cave, looking at Simba and Nala. "Come on your little runts" she moaned as she picked up the sleeping cubs, she had a plan and it was about to be set into play. She began to jog towards the entrance of Nuka's land, the only entrance up to the plateau was through a man made gate created by two cliffs, she had to run through a constantly narrowing path yet eventually she was out, out into the open, a lone dirt path led out of the thorn bush and after a moment of jogging she found herself to be out of the thorns. Vitani stood on the edge of the Elephant Graveyard, a now shaken and awake Simba and Nala hung from her jaw.

{Is she helping us…no, that can't be it} Simba thought as he looked up at Vitani, only to be able to her muzzle. It wasn't much of his sight so he turned his head to face his mate who at this point was in her own thoughts as well.

Nuka's messenger and Vitani eventually faced each other, he was panting as he sat to take a much needed break, he and Vitani only had a few seconds before Kiara and Kovu would catch up. "Keep running, I will take it from here" she ordered the hyena through clenched teeth, she normally didn't talk with cubs in her mouth. The hyena gave a nod and took another breath, he was quickly off towards Nuka's pride. "Listen, if you two say one word…your both dead" she threaten as she placed Simba and Nala on the dirt, she quickly placed a paw on both of there tails, preventing them from escaping. She began to cover the two cubs in ashes from the Elephant Graveyard, this caused Simba to look more like a young Kovu but without the tuff of hair and this caused Nala took look like a young Vitani although with a darker fur color.

"What are you doing?" Nala asked, scared and confused, what could she possibly get out of cover two cubs in ashes. Simba had the same question, this seemed absolutely stupid.

"Just shut up, remember…one word and your dead" Vitani threatened before she once again picked up the two cubs. Both Simba and Nala at this point didn't feel like playing hero, they knew they couldn't do anything, if Vitani wanted to she could probably kill them right now, struggling would only cause her teeth to pierce both of there necks. Vitani began walking with a fake limp, she was soon met by a jogging Kiara and Kovu.

"Vitani what happened?" Kiara panted, catching her breath as well as listening. Kovu just stood there, he was to interested in getting Simba and Nala to really be interested in a limping lion, until he heard Vitani's reply which instantly caught his attention.

"Well…" Vitani gave a fake pant through clenched teeth. "Well…I found out who took Simba and Nala and well…it was some rouge, I tried to fight him but he had a army behind him" she continued her fake pant, she had obviously practiced this. A well faked frown grew on her face. "I don't know, when I got there I didn't see any sign of Simba or Nala…I think…I think they may have already have gotten to them" she gave a fake tear. "It took all my might to get out of there alive, I found these cubs in a cell and I couldn't just leave them there" she lied.

Simba finally realized the plan. Vitani was going to try to get Kiara and Kovu to think that he and Nala were dead and then she would be able to hold him and Nala ransom instead of Nuka doing it. She wanted to be queen, she only needed Nuka to go through with the beginning of her plan while she was trying to get closer to him, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu. Simba was shocked yet slightly impressed, it wasn't really a good time to be impressed yet Vitani's plan was well thought out. His eyes grew larger as he listened into Vitani's and Kiara's conversation.

"They told me they were kidnapped and I was just going to go take them back, I don't know where they are from but they are giving me bits and pieces of information so I must keep looking" she stated once again through clenched teeth. "I was just going to stay low for awhile until my paw heals and then I was going to take them home" she finished, by laying down. "Could you two go back to Pride Rock and get Rafiki?" she pleaded.

Kiara and Kovu's hope they had of finding Simba and Nala was drained from there heads, they knew at this point that if Vitani was telling the truth then there was little chance they could even find them, they would probably be miles away. Kiara was crying and Kovu attempted to be brave. "Sure…come on Kiara" Kovu had a depressed tone as he nuzzled Kiara, both Kiara and Kovu were quickly turning around and began there depressing walk over towards Pride Rock.

Vitani waited until the two depressed mates were out of sight, once they were she sprung up and began jogging over to here left. Simba and Nala began talking, Simba told Nala about the plan and Nala just swung looking at her mate, listening with dread to his every word. About 10 minutes passed before Vitani arrived on the edge of a jungle. "Alright…the plan is in act!" she shouted into the jungle. Suddenly twenty wild dogs crept slowly out of the line of trees.

Simba and Nala's eyes enlarged at this site, it was creepier then the Elephant Graveyard, twenty wild dogs, all in top fit condition at the peak of there life's and all glaring there fangs at the dangling Simba and Nala.

* * *

_**Well what did you all think, this IS the longest chapter and it will probably remain like that.  
**__**Feed back would be greatly appreciated, did I take to long to get to the action? Are there to many twists? Anything not make sense?  
**__**If you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to state them.  
**__**I don't know where I'm going to go after this chapter since I write all chapters off the top of my head.  
**__**Suggestion are welcome**_


	7. Free as a bird, almost

_**I guess I'm getting better at updating faster…anyway, I normally don't do  
**__**This but there's a story I want all my readers to read  
**__**Its called "Nala's Brother" and it's written by  
**__**Sandan1992, one of my favorite fan fiction authors  
**__**I have more then one favorite but I must say his work is very well done  
**__**He also is in the middle of writing "A Second Chance"  
**__**Which I also recommend  
**__**And now that I'm done stalling for time, here's chapter 7  
**_

"I thought you said Vitani was here…" a confused Rafiki stood amongst a empty savanna, Kiara standing to his right and Kovu to his left. The group exchanged glances and then looked out into the distance, wondering were Vitani was. "I see no one, are you two pulling a fast one of Rafiki!" he scolded, but quickly went to maintaining a calm state. "If you two need me, you know were I'll be" and with that the mandrill was off, not allowing Kiara or her mate to respond. This wasn't like him, then again it was a very stressful day with Simba and Nala being gone and no one knowing were they were, and not even knowing if they were alive.

"But…wasn't she…she was just…" Kovu had to think for a moment, he eyes enlarged as he came to a conclusion. "Typical Vitani!" he snarled. The angered lion swiftly turned his head to Kiara who held a confused look on her face. "Kiara, there still may be hope for Simba and Nala…I will explain on the way! Come on follow me" he ordered, both he and his mate were soon off heading back towards Pride Rock. Kovu knew what had to be done, he knew that something was up. He felt so stupid, believing Vitani actually would help out cubs she didn't even know and would have to put her life on the line for. "Its kinda strange how there were two cubs she was holding and not one!" he panted, looking over towards Kiara. Both ran as fast as they could, time was as valuable as ever.

"Well look what we have here…lunch" a clearly alpha male of the wild dogs snarled, walking closer to Vitani and circling her, he flashed his fangs at the two cubs clenched in-between teeth. This caused Nala to attempt to swing back in fear, the male's muzzle was mere centimeters away from her face. The smell of his breath as he talked caused Nala's fur to stand up straight.

"Don't traumatize the hostages…that would decreases the value" a tired Vitani spoke, she and the alpha male proceeded in walking deep into the jungle, the pack of wild dogs following there alpha male and there leader, Vitani. "We may run into some problems later with Nuka and his pack of idiots but that should be nothing of concern" she told the well built alpha male through clenched teeth, both him and Vitani talked for minutes and yet not once exchange a glance.

Nala took the two adults conversation as a chance to finally get a word with Simba without being heard. "Well…were done for" tears forming a puddle under her eyes, not wanting to fall to the ground just yet. "Simba…" she began, looking over at her mate, he did the same and they were now looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Lets make a run for it…we don't have a chance here so we might as well fight while we are still alive" this sudden burst from Nala caused Simba confusion, he agreed with her yet he wouldn't expect her to be suicidal.

"I'm with you through whatever we do…I always have been and I always will" Simba replied, the two cubs never leaving each others eyes. It was just a matter of timing, he would have to find the best moment and he would have to do it fast, once there to deep in the jungle then everything could happen. Simba gave a smile to Nala and Nala to Simba, they both waited eagerly for the right moment.

"Well Zuno, do you mind taking these dead weights from me" Vitani, moaned she had been carrying two cubs for awhile now and it really took a beating on the corrupt lioness's jaw. She bent her head down and dropped the two cubs.

"Now" Simba whispered into Nala's ear before hitting the ground. The two cubs were on the move the second they hit the ground, they did there best to stay close. They were shocked and thrilled at the same time, Nala even managed a brief small grin as she heard Vitani curse and order the wild dogs to catch them. Nala sprung her claws out and began to climb a thick tree trunk, it took a moment but Simba was right behind her. "Hurry!" she encouraged. The tree was at least 25 feet and it wasn't any small feet to scale. Nala eventually reached a sturdy branch and crawled on it. Looking back she could see Simba slipping.

The young male cub's paws fell off the tree and he thought he was done for. "Nala!" was all he could say as he looked down, he was falling. "Gotcha!" a voice echoed, Simba looked to his left to see a grown lion, gripping the tree with all paws but the front right one which he used to catch Simba. It was Mufasa, Simba's father who died long ago, how was this even possible. "I told you…we will always be together…were buds" said the deep voice. Mufasa flung his son onto the tree trunk, allowing Simba to grip onto it. He was relieved that he was safe but he was also speechless, he looked down the trunk. "Dad!" he shouted, only to see a thin tree branch. "Dad…" he sighed, the thought of his father raced around in his mind as he scurried up the tree, eventually reaching the branch Nala sat on.

'That was a miracle, that one tree branch flung you back onto the tree trunk!" Nala cheered, quickly hugging Simba, she couldn't live without him. She was sure that he would have fallen to his death.

"Yes…a miracle…" sighed Simba, looking down the trunk only to see that branch again, quickly followed by a pack of wild dogs racing past them. "Nala…what do we do now…were in a tree, no were to jump and there are wild dogs all around this jungle…" he was still confused over the event with his father yet he was also scared, this time he didn't know what to do, he thought and thought yet he still had absolutely nothing come to mind.

"I don't know…" Nala replied simple, looking over her shoulder to the pack of wild dogs, racing even further from them. Both the cubs sat there, frowns on there face. They were free of Nuka, Vitani, wild dogs, hyenas yet they weren't free of the danger. One slip up and all that danger would rush back at them and ten times harder.

"Listen everybody!" roared Kovu, stepping onto Pride Rock, catching the attention of all the lionesses who before were going about there day. "Simba and Nala, there in danger… I need you all to follow me, we need to get them back!" he ordered, Kiara watched as her mate took charge, he will make a great king. Kovu looked at all the lionesses, serious faces growing on there faces. "Lets go!" and with that Kovu jumped onto the savanna grass, followed by determined lionesses. It looked like a angry mob, they all had one goal in mind, to save Nala and Simba. Kiara and Kovu raced side by side.

* * *

_**You know, writing is a strange thing…its really a hit or miss  
**__**I finally realized that after seeing that what I had  
**__**Planned out is not even close to what I'm writing right now.  
**__**I think we all can come to the conclusion that Kovu and Kiara  
**__**lost the bet…yet at this point the bet isn't even part of the story anymore  
**__**What do you think about this chapter?  
**__**Is it getting a little bit weird and if so is that a good thing or a bad thing?**_

_**Next chapter you will see some lion vs. lion which should be fun…it always is.  
**__**I think in about 3 or so chapter the story should be over and I can move onto the next.  
**__**Also…what do you think Simba and Nala should do?  
**__**Please Review and keep reading.**_


	8. Brother on Brother fighting

_**Ironic how last chapter I said I was getting better at updating faster and here I am again a couple days late. Today I ask you a question, would you enjoy a longer chapter or do you enjoy a fast read. Right now I think it is somewhere in the middle.**_

_**Anyway…this chapter is going to be rated T just to be safe since fighting is a weird subject to censor. Also I know I haven't done this in a while but disclaimer: I don't own the lion king or anything, just my plot.  
**_

The sky was cloudy, the sun sunk through the clouds only slightly enough to make the day visible, it was as if rain wanted to fall but couldn't find the courage to jump. On-top of the sky, the atmosphere was muggy. Needless to say the day didn't feel that great. It felt as if hell was venting some steam and sending it upwards. A war was at hand, no one wanted it yet everyone knew that it had to be done. Most didn't even know were the fighting would began, that is were they turn to there leader, there king.

Kovu was speechless, he could give orders yet he was no king, a prince maybe but a king he is not. He and his mate ran, towards a fight, towards murders, towards Nuka. Had they even began to know what they were getting into. No one talked during the whole trip, it took half a day which was even more depressing considering the sky chose to be stubborn and stay the same. Eventually the whole pride was standing, looking up at the only entrance to the plateau of Nuka's pride. Kovu and his mate turned around and looked at the group of lionesses that had been following them.

"Zazu has informed us of this spot awhile back, yet it was blank, by now though I'm guessing that it maybe be home to a imprisoned Simba and Nala" he began, standing more confident then he may ever had. "Look for two cubs, they may be covered in ash so don't go just by color" Kovu went on to inform the pride as to how the king and queen became cubs and why they may want to look for cubs covered in ash. Kiara looked up at the almost perfect 45 degree slope in front of them which lead up to there fight.

"Today, the kings of the past will watch over us, they may question our judgment, we all may not want to fight but we know we have to" the princess began her speech, she may have been one of the lionesses who didn't want to fight them most, yet she may have also wanted to kill them without mercy, she was going to get her parents rather it hurt her or not. "Remember, this is a search and rescue, we are not her to slay out of anger, only attack if you are attacked first or if danger is clearly close" she instructed. With one deep breath she looked back to the lionesses and announced "Lets go" Kovu, in front followed closely by his mate and them followed by the pride all began to short yet dangerous trudge up the slope.

Meanwhile Simba and Nala inched their eyes from a long sleep. All they could do at this point was wait and think, nothing at all came to mind. The king and queen may have been feeling the muggy weather the most, they were trapped and the weather almost completely depressed them. Both laid in silence for a moment, they laid their head down in there paws with a frown on both their faces. Simba broke the silence by turning his head towards Nala and opening his mouth to speak. "Nala…it may sound crazy but when I was falling down this tree" he took a pause, wondering what would be the right way to explain this. "It wasn't the tree branch that saved me, it was somebody"

This caused Nala to mold a confused look on her face as she looked at her mate. "Who?" she asked, looking down the tree and only seeing the broken tree branch. The lioness then went back to looking at her mate, eagerly waiting for a answer.

"Well…it was Mufasa, he came over, climbed the tree and caught me in his paw and then flung me back on the tree trunk, I don't see how that happened" he too was confused at his own words. Nala didn't want to rush in and say something because she knew that Mufasa had become somewhat of a taboo name even though it meant so much to everyone. Simba had dealt with the death of his father yet he never completely got over him, what lion could get over the death of a parent, especially if they were there when it happened. The two cubs just gazed at each other, both in there own thought while both thinking of the same subject which was Mufasa.

"Did…did he say anything to you" the queen asked the only thing that came to mind.

"Well…" Simba recalled the event which was easy due to him having replayed in his mind several times before. "he told me we would always be together and we were buds" a small frown forming on his face as he remembered that day when his father had told him that, it was a fun night with him and his father just playing under the stars, it was also a very spiritual day even with the hyenas they had ran into earlier that day.

Nala slide closer to her mate, his words didn't have as much meaning to her yet when she became a parent herself she realized that a bond can't be broken just because two worlds are separated. "Mufasa was wise, he always knew what to say to people…you are very lucky to still have him" she comforted her mate, both cubs lay in the tree just switching there gazes between each other and the landscape around them. Simba could almost swear he saw a face of a lion in the clouds over head, this caused him to gain a slight smile once more. The danger the two cubs were in almost faded, they had each other and that was really all that mattered at this point, although they were still both afraid of what is happening to their pride.

"That two timing she-devil!" shouted Nuka in rage, hyenas surrounding him looking to see what he was going to do. "Of course the little runt would do something like this!" with that he hit the wall which sent him into a bunch of whining as he grabbed his paw and repeated the word "ow!" and over again, causing the hyenas around him to laugh until there laughter was cut off by a thunderous roar which caused Nuka and his hyenas to stare back to the source. A enraged Kovu stepped forwards, standing a bit of a distance away was Kiara.

"I believe you have taken what is ours brother" his voice echoed sternly through the silence. "Return Simba and Nala and we will be on our way" his order confused his brother, Nuka still had no knowledge that the two cubs were actually the king and the queen, until now anyway. Silence continued among the group until Nuka finally emerged out of the circle of hyenas that had once surrounded him.

"I have no idea what your talking about, brother" Nuka had to try his best not to call Kovu a runt since he clearly was smaller then the prince of the Pride Lands at this point, at least being out weighed by 40 pounds. "I haven't seen Simba and Nala in awhile, last time I saw them was probably a couple suns ago when I was spying on you" his tone wasn't worried it wasn't rushed, it was just a tone of reason, he planned on taking over the Pride Lands but now that he was facing the barrel of a gun full of a bunch of lioness and him with only a shield of hyenas, the odds felt a bit different without the option of holding cubs as hostage.

"You lie!" roared Kiara from the background as she stepped to her mates side. She knew that fighting would be a last resort yet it was hard to hold back. "We know that you and Vitani are working together, we know you took two cubs, now hand them back!" she ordered, being defiant in her tone.

Confusion took Nuka's face as he had to think about the prince and princesses words. "We haven't taken the king and queen…but we have taken your cubs if that's what you mean" he stated looking at the large groups of lions, Scar's cocky personality was suddenly starting to show in Nuka. "However…we don't have them, the she-devil herself also known as Vitani took them and now no one knows were they are" his explanation was cut short as Kovu pounced, pinning his older brother to the cold dusty rock floor which in turned caused most of the hyenas to get closer to the two brothers who were almost at the point of fighting.

"Tell us were Vitani is" a bit of Simba was starting to show through Kovu as he ordered his brother.

"I already told you I don't know…now will you get off of me" Nuka replied, at the near end of his sentence he pushed his brother off of him only to be pinned down once more by Kovu. The young prince looked around, only seeing a plateau only full of hyenas and his wimp of a brother. He could barely make out the contents of a near by cave but still recognized it as a cell, bones lined it but none that belonged to a lion.

"You disgust me" with that Kovu stepped off his brother and walked back to the group of lionesses that had been following him. "There not here…" he moaned as he passed Kiara, the lion and lionesses all turned to head out, Kovu and Kiara in back this time. There exit was soon cut short as Nuka directed his hyena follows to attack Kovu as his back was turned. The group of hyenas had split into two groups, one was attacking the lionesses, preventing them from helping Kovu while the other attacked the young prince in waves. Kovu flailed his paws, landing hit after hit on the hyenas, the wave just kept on flowing in groups of 10. Almost three dozen hyenas lay unconscious at Kovu's feet until finally a heavy paw hit him in the face, causing him to slam into the tough ground. The young prince looked up only to see the figure of a lion with his paw raised in the air, ready to strike.

"Once I'm through with you, it will be easy to kill that old bag of bones Simba" Nuka snarled, bringing his paw fiercely down at Kovu. The young prince closed his eyes, awaiting his fate, his life passed before his eyes, it wasn't a grand life, a lone smile only appeared once the flashback reached the point were he had met Kiara. Nuka was sent falling to his back as a silhouetted figure pounced and tackled him, it was Kiara. The fight progressed, the hyena's never seemed to tire and Nuka never seemed to lose hope of winning. Kiara looked over to see Nuka on the ground, he wasn't passed out and she knew it. The waves of hyenas continued to progress towards Kovu until finally Kiara stood between them, fighting them off, protecting her mate.

Kovu gradually stood up, he was dizzy but not out, shaking his head to regain his thoughts, he stood up and jumped back into the fight with Nuka, the fight between brothers and prides was on its way, rain began to fall yet no one seemed to notice, lighting seemed to crash, yet no one seemed to notice, bodies start to fall to the floor unconscious, yet no one seemed to notice. The fight was fought yet no one seemed to notice how it progressed, it was just fighting to everyone, there was a goal for both sides yet that was set aside just to stay focused in the fight. The skill in fighting took over Kovu's head and the goal was sent walking to the back of his brain, he had knowledge of the goal but remained focused at the task in front of him. Would he have to kill his brother? Was there anyway to end this fight with as little death as possible?

* * *

_**Please rate, it takes five seconds and helps out more then you know. Plus every time you don't review you make baby Simba cry…can you live with yourself knowing you made a baby Simba cry?**_

_**Also just a heads up, starting the 19th**__** I have a school related camp thing which runs for pretty much as long as a actual school day. It shouldn't really affect my updating since I can always write it on notebook paper and type it later.**_


	9. Kovu Fights the Family Bonds

_**Dang…has it really been like two weeks since my last update. Sorry about that but camp has been keeping me busy and then I have to keep up with some hobbies such as guitar because if I don't practice I get rusty.**_

_**I will try to finish this story in this chapter so it may be the longest. I would like to start a new story but at the rate I update now I probably will have to physically write it down and then update it later, so don't really expect a new story right off the bat.**__**

* * *

**_

Paws were flailing, claws extended in the dark cloudy sky. The only shred of light erupted when a streak of thunder ran across the dark black canvas that so many know as the sky. "Arg!" the shout of pain erupted from Nuka as Kovu's paw made contact to his side, sending the evil lion sliding to the side of the plateau. Nuka was only suspended by his claws which screeched as they slide down the hard rocky floor. "Kovu help!" the scruff lion pleaded, looking over to his brother. It was definitely a dramatic moment, only made dramatic by the setting.

Kovu slowly crept up towards the edge, he wasn't cautious, it was almost…uncaring. His face looked down at his so called 'brother'. His scar down his face only caused more fear in Nuka, it was if Nuka was looking at his own father with fearful and pleading eyes. All hyenas had rather been dealt with or have escaped, it was just Kovu's follows and Nuka. Slowly his followers were crowded behind him to see what the strong lion would do.

"Help me!…I'm slipping!" the plead erupted from Nuka's mouth. Before he knew it he was on the ground, laying on his side and panting while the stronger lion, Kovu looked over him. He felt as if he was the cub who had just been saved by a abusive father who caused the problem to begin with.

"Go…" Kovu began, standing triumphantly, over his brother. He had won the fight and his brother was to tired to continue with the fight. Nuka would be a idiot to continue fighting now. "Go…never come back…I don't care where you go…I don't care how you survive…and for that matter I don't care if you survive" his words were scolding. Kovu wouldn't kill his own brother but he would make sure he is no threat. Most of the lionesses now crowded around Kovu and Nuka, they didn't all agree with Kovu letting Nuka leave but they all respected the decision.

Nuka looked up at his brother. "As you wish…brother" he didn't want to admit defeat but it was almost implied at this point. He slowly moved up, the occasional sound of cracking bones sounded, they weren't broken it was just the equivalent of cracking one's knuckles. With his head held low, and appearing lower due to the rain water accumulating in his fur, Nuka walked down the decline and eventually out of sight of the lionesses and Kovu.

Kiara couldn't believe it when she actually saw a frown grow on her mate's face. She didn't know that he still felt emotionally attached to his own family, then again a family will always be a family. She still remembered his looked when Zira died…it was the same look he held now. "You did the right thing" she said softly as she nuzzled her mate's wet mane. The storm itself seemed to realize that the fight was over as it stopped, the sky was still dark but it was lighter and the thunder seemed to disappear all together. A silence sung across the air but only for a moment. "We still have to find Simba and Nala" her sentence was well thought through timing wise. Kovu replied with a nod and soon he and his followers were out heading to the only place they could think of, the jungle out in the distance.

Simba and Nala had been sleeping through most of the thunder storm until "Crash!" a streak of thunder hit the tree, instantly catching it on fire on contact. The two cubs screamed in unison and began looking around frantically for a escape. Both were scared and that fear only increased as they saw an escape down but noticed that a few wild dogs surrounded the tree, clearly they were instructed to see where the fire broke out. The wild dogs hadn't seen the cubs yet but both Simba and Nala knew it was just a matter of time. "Follow my lead" Simba instructed Nala, who quickly replied with a nod. Slowly Simba gripped the tree and grappled onto it with his claws, progressively he climbed down the tree and Nala followed.

His head turned to a near by tree that was much shorter then the one he and Nala had been on. "Jump" Simba told his mate, as he instructed her he himself retracted his claws and pushed off the tree, landing on a tree branch of the near by tree. He was glad to see that his mate had landed as well. Both the cubs progressed with jumping from tree to tree, thankful that the trees were closer together when they were closer to the ground.

"What do you mean you lost there trail altogether!" the angry Vitani roared. "You mangy mutt!" she scolded the wild dog which was followed by her hitting the dog across the muzzle, sending the smaller mutt flailing to the ground, unconscious. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself!" with that she glared at the wild dogs, causing them all to bow there heads in fear. The lioness charged through the jungle, looking everywhere she could for what she called 'The annoying little runts'. Eventually she found herself on the edge of the jungle, looking out in the distance wondering if the cubs have already escaped. "Dang you cubs!" she roared at the top of her lungs. Suddenly her rage was only increased as a body of bright orange fur came crashing into her side.

"Vitani! Hand over Simba and Nala" ordered Kiara, rage in her eyes as well. She quickly got back to her feet after that attack she gave to Vitani. The two lionesses began circling each other while the lionesses and Kovu watched. Kovu knew his mate could handle Vitani, and he also knew that if he had to step it that he couldn't go so easy as Kiara could, not to say that Kiara wasn't a great fighter, it was just the matter that he being a male lion was just naturally bigger.

"I'm so sorry princess but your brat parents seemed to have escaped" Vitani huffed sarcastically. "I would return them to you but" she held out the word 'but' longer then would be necessary. "but they are somewhere hidden in this fire…if you want to find them and there charred selves then I wont stop you" Vitani stepped aside, she had something in mind, it was clear to everyone since the evil lioness would have never given up as easy. Vitani never really was one strongly for violence, she enjoyed fighting but she herself had the brain power to be more of a strategist.

Kovu and Kiara both knew Vitani had something planned but they just couldn't resist the ability to go looking for the cubs. There search was coming to a end and they knew it. "Come on!" Kiara called over to her mate who quickly rushed over to her. The two ran into the burning jungle, they held themselves low to dodge the smoke. There heads suddenly shot up as they heard shouting coming from above. They were surprised when they saw two bodies falling to the ground. "Simba, Nala!" the two called in unison. Kiara got a running start and jumping into the air grabbing Simba while Kovu did the same with Nala. Nothing was said as the two cubs were carried out of the fire by there scruffs.

As Kovu and Kiara reached the jungle edge they realized that the lionesses had circled Vitani and kept her from escaping. In the jungle a large tree fell causing a echo across the lands, Vitani took this as the chance to reclaim what was once hers. "Thank you!" she rushed as she pulled Simba from Kiara's mouth. If she couldn't have both she would at least take the one worth more. The chase was on as Vitani lead and Kovu and Kiara followed, the other lionesses tried to keep up but for some reason it seemed as if Vitani, Kiara, and Kovu all suddenly gained a sudden burst of energy unheard of.

"Let me go!" Simba roared, even though at his change in age it only came out as a enraged meow. Simba turned his body in Vitani's jaw and claws at her muzzle, causing Vitani to growl in pain, shake her head and in the process flinging Simba to go flying through the sky. "Why you little runt! I can see that they won't haggle for you. I'm about to do what I should have done when I first saw you!" she roared, and pinned Simba down by simply pushing her paw down on Simba's stomach. The cub laid on his back, helpless to Vitani's paw which was now raised into the sky and about to come across him and draining his life away. Normally in a situation as this any other lion would close his eyes and meet his fate but this was different. Simba has experienced so much sorrow that he just stared, almost daring Vitani with his eyes to finish him off.

Suddenly a change in winds could be felt and a large lion came charging, and hitting Vitani in the side. It was Simba's son-in-law, Kovu coming to attack his own sister. Time seemed to pause for the young cub as he saw brother and sister clawing at each other this pause in time gave Simba the chance to take in the surroundings. They were in the elephant graveyard, a perfect place for this sort of event. Kovu sent a furry of claws at Vitani yet she dodged all quickly counted Kovu by clawing at his stomach, causing Kovu to jump back and become off balanced. "Arg!" Kovu roared as he was pinned down by his own sister. Size didn't matter when you were dealing with someone who could think themselves out of almost any situation.

"I should have killed you when you were a cub!" Vitani snarled at Kovu, she had her paw placed on Kovu's neck. "But you were the chosen one and everything had to revolve around you…I don't see what mother saw in you…your nothing but a weak little runt!" that sentence enraged Kovu, giving him unspeakable strength. He pushed Vitani off with his back legs, causing Vitani to sore into the dark sky, landing onto a elephant's rib cage. Her body was damaged but she shook it off and pounced one again. With a swipe of the paw Kovu had Vitani down on the ground, this time taking the chance to pin his sister down.

"I let Nuka go…yet I'm having doubts about you…" Kovu had a emotionless face, even though in his head it was nothing but turmoil, his whole family was gone, sure he had his new family and Kiara but he just wished there was a way to still have his real family with him once again, yet he knew that was impossible. He had to do whatever he could to protect his new family, a family that actually cared for him.

"Well…I wouldn't try anything…at least not with them around" Vitani glared at Kovu with a evil grin and then looked up to see a pack of wild dogs forming on the ridge of the elephant graveyard cliff. Until that moment Kiara had just been watching Kovu and his sister but now she stood watching the dogs form there own army. "Come on and get them!" ordered Vitani while still being pinned, this caused the wild dogs to just look at each other and reply to Vitani with a evil grin.

"I'm sorry but I thought you said if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" the noise didn't appear to come from a dog until one limped up to the rest of the pack of dogs and eventually settled in the front. "You see…dogs have more loyalty to other dogs more then they do to lions who lie and give fake promises" the dog snarled

The speech the dogs were giving Vitani seemed oddly similar to Simba. Vitani was definitely Scar's child. "Vitani…Scar made the same mistakes as you, he was not loyal to his followers and in the end that was what truly ended him. I suggest you leave, before the dogs get you" Simba grinned at Vitani who only countered Simba's grin with a evil glare.

Kovu got off of his sister and looked down at her to see what she would do. "Leave" Kovu snarled at Vitani. "and if you see Nuka tell him your are both banished, I don't want to see you in the Outlands, Pridelands, Elephant Graveyard, or Jungle" he listed various placed were he was to not see them, basically they should cause no problem. "and I may have went easy on you this time…but next time we meet, the bonds of our family wont mean anything" the sentence was made even more dramatic as he walked beside Kiara and the cubs that were known as Simba and Nala, the other lioness had caught up by now and had formed behind Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala. "You see Vitani…I have newer bonds…and these are unbreakable" were his final words.

The evil lioness replied with a snarl. "I guess your wanting a thank you for letting me survive" she smiled as her sarcastic dialog hung in the air. "Well…I must say…you are still weak. Nuka would have finished you off and he would have finished me off if he was in your shoes. As would I…you are weakest of the bunch. Enjoy your comfy life with your precious family bonds" the evil Vitani turned and began walking away. Eventually she disappeared in the maze of bones that scattered the graveyard.

"You know Kovu" everyone looked down at the source of the voice, it was Simba. "As prince I don't really believe you had the right to banish people" Simba grinned up at Kovu, the mood was already getting much better. Kovu looked down at Simba and both began to chuckle, soon the lionesses began to chuckle softly as well. Simba spoke up again which caused the chuckling to halt and the mood to become more serious. "Although…maybe it is time to retire and let you and Kiara enjoy the position as king and queen" Simba smiled, he was getting older and even though he was a cub now he knew the spell would ware off soon, he couldn't be young forever. "Now lets go home"

**-Two suns later-**

"And now, I would like to thank you all, who have followed me through my time as ruler. It has been a pleasure leading you but as I stand her on the edge of Pride Rock and retire" the tall golden lion known as Simba stood with a grin on his face and the spell had worn off but that wasn't why he was happy, he was going to step down and allow his daughter and her mate to rule. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rafiki stepping up, this caused him to step back and allow Rafiki to take over the ceremony and allow himself to watch it.

"And now please welcome de new king and queen" Rafiki took over the announcement. Simba was proud of this statement, he was proud of his daughter, he had been waiting for it every since his daughters arrival on this Earth. He was proud to pass the torch. "I now present to you, King Kovu and Queen Kiara" Rafiki finished and stepped aside as Kovu and Kiara walked up in unison side by side, when they arrived on the edge of Pride Rock cheers of joy erupted from the Pridelands. After the new King and Queen bathed in the joy for a moment Simba and Nala came to there side. Nala nuzzled her daughter and Simba gave a grin. The group of lions elevated there muzzles into the sky and let out a roar. "By the way Kovu and Kiara…you lost the bet" Simba managed to sneak that in in-between all the cheering and roaring going back and forth. Kiara and Kovu both grinned at the comment

* * *

_**Well, the end has finally come. I enjoyed writing it and I am also sorry for the ungodly long wait for the final chapter. I hope the long chapter countered the wait though so maybe all is good. **__**I will try to begin writing another story but I may not post it until I'm like three chapters in. If you want to see the summary for it this check out the bottom of my bio but right now I don't really have a idea so you will probably have to keep checking the bio until I have a idea. If you want leave me a private message and I can send you a message when I have a idea.**_

_**As always, please review and tell me what I need to improve on because I'm sure there is something I need to do better…**_


End file.
